


This Is Supposed To Be Sex

by tomhiddlesbitch



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, if you want to read funny porn, its really funny ok, really stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomhiddlesbitch/pseuds/tomhiddlesbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony share a """"""""passionate"""""" night together</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Supposed To Be Sex

**Author's Note:**

> An anon asked me to write a fic using the words for penis listed here: http://grantair.co.vu/post/79803286804/yoiplait-terms-for-penis-you-should-not-use-in  
> this is the result.

"STEVE!" Tony said seductively as he burst through the door to their shared bedroom, waking Steve from his slumber, "I want you to caress your 100% all-beef thermometer in my sweet hands." 

Steve jumped from the bed, you could see his raging boner through his boxers, his doinker having grown 3 feet in a matter of seconds, “Please take your love muscle and put it in my booty hole”

Tony ran to Steve and put his hands on the other mans finely chiseled chest, “Of course my sweet turtle dove, anything for your booty hole”

Steve removed his american flag boxer shorts, the DNA rifle was firm and already had small amounts of DNA around the top of said DNA rifle. Tonys shlong also extended 2 feet and touched the other males chest seductively. 

Tony motioned to the bed, and Steve followed the gesture and got onto his knees, booty hole puckered and ready for take off with Tonys ding dong. Tony reached into the bedside table and got out the bottle of lube and squirted it into his hands so he could rub it vigorously onto his yogurt slinger. He leaned over the bed and stuCK HIS POWER DRILL DONG INTO STEVES BOOTY HOLE. 

Steve moaned with great pleasure and pain as Tony ANNIHILATED THE BOOTY HOLE. Thrusting his bologna pony quickly at first, then he gained a more steady rhythm letting them both get off to a good start. Tony soon resumed the quicker pace and moved his hands from Steves back to his magic wand, stroking it vigorously. 

Steve let out a wail and Tony smiled like the fucking grinch, You know that stupid smirk, yeah that. As Tony thrust his stinky pickle in and out of Steves puckered booty hole, he could feel Steves might man noodle beginning to leak his awesome DNA. Tony could feel his own DNA releasing itself into Steve and they both let out a conjoined moan.

Steve shivered and fell onto the bed, he could see that Tony was not done, so he turned over and began to lick around Tonys divine rod, letting the sweet juices that was Tonys come seep out of him and into Steves hot mouth. Tony finished his orgasm and collapsed on the bed next to Steve, both of their wankies were calming down, and they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
